El Mundo de los Sueños
by xGaMeRx Jorandxd
Summary: Un humano que le espera muchas cosas por que vivir. Sufrirá su infancia como nadie lo ha hecho, pero saldrá adelante al descubrir un mundo de alegría y felicidad. Su alma sera iluminada por un mundo totalmente opuesto a la tierra, pero no sera fácil, tendrá que llevar una gran responsabilidad, así poder tener una gran recompensa y encontrar su alma gemela en el intento.
1. Una vida por otra

El Mundo de los Sueños

By: xGaMeRx

**Nota del autor: **Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, ojalá que lo disfruten, este lo estoy creando por una idea pasajera que roso mi mente y quiero aprovechar de plasmarlo escritamente. La historia tendrá viajes al pasado constantemente y se diferenciaran con una letra cursiva. Ya ahora los dejo con la historia.

**Capitulo 01: Una vida por otra**

**Bueno, esta es la vida de una persona común y corriente como todos nosotros, los peor de todo era que su vida iba ser más difícil que cualquier otra, pero el destino es sabio, no hace las cosas por hacerlas.**

-"Hola!, soy Jorge soy un chico común y corriente de 17 años que vive en un departamento un poco despreocupado, desde que vivo solo no me preocupo en ello… bueno les contare desde el principio de mi vida, o mejor dicho antes que naciera":

_-Mi madre, era una joven recién salida de la secundaria, con mucho futuro por delante, a ella le fascinaba el mundo de los caballos y los equinos, al cual quería postular a una carrera universitaria como veterinaria de animales grandes._

_-Su madre (mi abuela) nunca la ayudaba en ningún sentido, apenas le daba donde vivir y que comer, asique nunca recibió ayuda monetariamente para poder cumplir su sueño de ser veterinaria al cual opto por seguir una carrera de estilista (peluquería)._

_-Luego de unos años mi Madre conoce a una persona al cual se enamoro locamente de él, terminaron saliendo por mucho tiempo y terminaron enamorados. Bueno ellos llevaban una vida normal en el campo ya que mi Madre se fue a vivir con él ya que tenía un fundo, en el fundo habían caballos al cual mi madre se puso aun más loca por mi padre y como toda relación fui concebido._

_-Esto fue inesperado para mi papa, ya que el no esperaba tener un hijo, al cual con los meses deja abandonada a mi Madre por otra al cual dirigía al rumbo de no tener un padre para toda la vida._

_-Mi madre con un poco de ayuda de mi abuela, me criaron "felizmente", mi madre ya titulada como peluquera, trabajaba en un salón no muy lejos de la casa al cual la mayor parte del tiempo me cuidaba mi abuela._

_-Con el tiempo fui creciendo y al ser pequeño tenia constantes discusiones con mi abuela haciéndole la vida imposible a mi Madre, al cual ella trabajaba casi todo el día para que ella me comprase comodidades para mi vivir, ya que mi abuela recibía dinero de una propiedad al cual arrendaba pero era muy tacaña al sentido de dar dinero para hacer compras._

_-Un día común y corriente, cuando mi madre se había ido a trabajar yo estaba en la casa simplemente jugando, mi abuela no se encontraba cerca y mi curiosidad era muy elevada, logro divisar un objeto brillante arriba de un mueble, y se me ocurre la genial idea de subirme a una silla al cual se encontraba cerca del comedor, llevo la silla a duras penas hasta el mueble para poder subirme, pero al ser muy pequeño no sabía lo que hacía, y me subí a la silla, luego arriba de ella pierdo el equilibrio y me caigo desde allí no recuerdo mucho, solo escuchaba gritos de mi abuela y gente entrando a la habitación de color blanco sentía que el suelo se me movía y entramos a una caja metálica al cual emitía un horrible ruido, hasta que pierdo la conciencia y allí no recuerdo nada más._

_-Cuando empiezo a recuperar la conciencia logro divisar una gran luz en mis ojos, sentía que no me podía mover y tenía algo en mi boca, ya abriendo mis ojos veo una sala blanca al cual alado de la cama había una extraña maquina que hacia un ruido muy peculiar, lo extraño de todo que no podía ver bien, veía todo a mi alrededor pero nubladamente como si estuviese debajo del agua, me saco la mascarilla que tenía en mi boca e intento pararme de la camilla, y al momento de querer pararme un hombre alto casi completamente de blanco se me acerca a mi y me pregunta: _

_-"¿Cómo te sientes?", al cual apenas pude responder con un movimiento de mi cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, inmediatamente llega mi abuela y entra la habitación, y se dirige directamente hacia donde yo estaba y me abrasa sollozando, al cual no entendía el porqué de ello ya que ella nunca fue lo suficientemente cariñosa con migo ya que siempre le decía a mi madre que yo era un error de ella y que nunca debería haber sucedido._

_-Luego de que mi abuela por fin me soltara, el doctor saco una tablilla al cual empezó a explicarme lo sucedido._

_-"Tienes suerte de estar con vida, ya que al caer de la silla tu cabeza impacto directamente con el suelo provocando una herida al cual comenzó a sangrar muy rápidamente"._

_-Ya que para mi mala suerte, había caído justo contra uno de mis juguetes que tenía tirados en el suelo. _

_-"El golpe por suerte no afecto al cerebro, así que no tendría problemas en él, la herida había dejado de sangrar gracias a que inmediatamente tu abuela llamo a los médicos para que vinieran urgentemente a ver tu estado, te subimos a una camilla y te sujetamos con amarras para que no te movieras y no se abriera aun más la herida, luego en el hospital se te detuvo la hemorragia y fuiste sedado para que descansara el corte mientras te atendíamos"._

-Lo peor de todo apenas comenzaba, cuando el médico me dice una terrible noticia.

_-"Luego de examinarte completamente mientras estabas sedado me percate que tus pupilas tenían un efecto muy extraño con la luz, luego de unos exámenes nos enteramos que con el golpe sufriste un pequeño problema con tus ojos al cual no puedes ver bien, si es que te has fijado cuando despertaste"._

_-Yo le respondí, "Pues si ahora que lo pienso veo todo borroso pero puedo reconocer cosas conocidas"_

_-"Te derivaremos a un oftalmólogo para que revise eso, ya que al parecer tendrías que usar lentes por el resto de tu vida, si es que no te sometes a una operación de alto costo"._

_-_Esto no podría ponerse peor verdad?, bueno lamentablemente si podría ponerme aun peor, les sigo explicando:

_-Ya por lo menos mi duda de porque no lograba ver bien estaba resuelta, pero todavía no sabía por qué la gran preocupación que de la nada salió de mi abuela…_

_-Cuando el doctor se ve de la habitación mi abuela seguir sollozando pero al parecer no era precisamente por lo que me había pasado, era algo distinto, al cual lentamente se me acerca y me empieza a explicar una terrible noticia._

_-"Cuando te paso el accidente yo luego de llamar a los paramédicos, llame a tu madre". Al cual estaba con su trabajo como de costumbre. –"Pero de camino hacia el hospital tubo un grave accidente cruzando una calle sin semáforos, un auto la había impactado de pleno dando la muerte inmediatamente luego del accidente"._

_-Yo no lo podía creer, por mi culpa había pasado todo esto, yo era el maldito responsable de que todo esto sucediera, no merezco estar vivo si mi Madre no está con migo._


	2. Talento innato

**Nota: Bueno acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, ojala que les guste, cualquier cosa duda o comentarios serán bien recibidos por ustedes =), ya que lo más importante para mi es su opinión.**

**Capitulo 02: Talento innato **

_-Luego de unos años después del drama que tuve, fuimos expropiados de la casa con mi abuela, ya que no se pagaban las contribuciones correspondientes, luego de recoger las pocas cosas que teníamos en la casa nos dirigimos a un apartamento al cual sería nuestro nuevo "hogar"._

_-Era un lugar muy pequeño, algo descuidado, pero por lo menos tenía baño, tenía las murallas algo machadas con marcas de humedad._

_-Con el dinero que mi avara abuela tenía escondido todo este tiempo logramos arrendar el mismo bajo alquiler, ya que se encontraba en una zona muy despoblada y lejos de la ciudad._

_-Bueno, allí crecí y me crie con mi abuela, ya con 16 años aparte de la escuela donde tenía que viajar todos los días a la ciudad con una bicicleta que me pude conseguir para poder transportarme._

_-Ya con la edad actual podía trabajar para poder comprarme mis propias cosas, ya que eso nunca lo hacia mi "familia"._

_-Tenía una rutina diaria de lunes a sábados, partiendo el lunes por la mañana para trabajar como temporero recolectando frutas, para luego en la tarde llegar rápidamente a "mi casa" para cambiarme e ir para el colegio._

_-El colegio era de lunes a viernes, por lo tanto el sábado solo tenía que ir a trabajar en la mañana y tener toda la tarde desocupado y todo el día domingo._

_-En el colegio no me llevaba muy bien con mis compañeros, pero eso a mí no me importaba, mientras ellos no se metieran en mi camino para poder titularme como electrónico no había problema alguno._

_-Pasaba la mayor parte de mi descanso en la sala de computación que mi colegio tenia, allí pasaba el rato leyendo y sacando información adicional aparte de la que me enseñaban en los talleres._

_-Siempre quería saber más, nunca me rendía por nada, ya me habían pasado bastantes cosas anteriormente y no me rendí, asique cualquier prueba que se me daban yo la completaba con creses._

_-Con el gran esfuerzo que hacia recolectando la fruta, al final del mes logre una gran cantidad de dinero, al cual tuve que esconder de mi abuela, ya que si se enterase, drásticamente optaría por arrebatármelo, ya que así es mi "querida" abuela._

_-Con el dinero pude comprarme un portátil al que siempre añore desde que nos cambiamos de "hogar", no era una súper maquina como las que podía apreciar por internet en la sala de computación._

_-Además mi portátil lo compre solamente con 2 características, la primera era por el tamaño, así sería mucho más fácil de ocultar para que no me descubrieran y la segunda era porque me serbia para lo que yo deseaba, que era conectarme a internet, el gran problema era de donde sacar internet gratis sin tener que pagar._

_-Allí me di cuenta que yo tenía una inteligencia innata sobre la tecnología computacional, era como si todo lo que hacía ya o hubiese aprendido de alguna forma._

_-Con materiales que recolecte de la basura de los departamentos vecinos, logre hacer una antena amplificadora de señal al cual me permitía captar redes a un radio de 3 cuadras. Con ello podría conectarme sin problemas desde mi habitación a cualquier red disponible, sin contraseña claro._

_-Ya construida mi antena, me dirigí a probarla para ver si funcionaba yo pensaba, esta media 1.20mtr, no podía hacerla muy pequeña ya que si lo hacía no podría captar las redes de una forma estable._

_-Me dirigí a mi habitación escondiéndola detrás de mi espalda para que no levantara sospechas de mi abuela que se encontraba sentada en el salón viendo televisión, lentamente me fui escabullendo y para no meter tanto ruido decidí quitarme los zapatos._

_-Mientras caminaba muy lentamente antes de llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, la madera del suelo cruje, produciendo un sonido que se expandió por todo el departamento._

_-Esto me asusto mucho, porque creía que iba a llamar la atención de mi abuela y quizás esta me quite mi antena y el portátil, eso es lo que menos necesito que me suceda._

_-Al percatarme de que mi abuela no venia me relaje un poco y pude secarme las gotas de sudor en mi frente, esta estaba con la televisión tan alto y tan cerca que dudo que lo allá escuchado._

_-luego de instalar la antena cerca de la ventana por supuesto para que tuviese un mayor alcance me dirigí a conectarla a mi portátil, al cual me sorprendió mucho al fijarme que la antena estaba funcionando perfectamente y captaba una cantidad de 3 redes inalámbricas, con una señal del 95%._

_-Pero me tomo por sorpresa cuando me fije que las 3 redes estaban con contraseña, ups… tendría otro problema._

_-Luego de 1 semana, en mi colegio pasando las horas de descanso a la sala de computación, pude lograr crear un programa para resolver contraseñas, habían muchos programas similares por internet pero todos debían ser pagados con dinero real, al cual me impidió la fácil descarga de este._

_-Con unos tutoriales que me encontré los leí y aprendí lo básico y necesario para poder crear un Software (programa)._

_-No me parecía difícil para nada crear el programa, fue tan fácil como la el vía que construí mi antena._

_-Ya con el programa listo procedí a la instalación en mi portátil no me arrojaba ningún error en la instalación eso comprobaba que el programa estaba bien, ahora solo necesitaba hacerlo funcionar para que cumpla su labor de descifrador de contraseñas_

_-Luego de 5 minutos que pasaron el programa ya había seleccionado una contraseña posible, al cual inmediatamente intente probándola en la red seleccionada, y lo sorprendente era de que conecto con éxito, ahora podría disfrutar de internet sin problemas. _

_**Nota: bueno acá acaba la 2 parte de mi fanfic, me gustaría saber sus comentarios acerca de este así que no duden en comentar, puede que valla un poco lento y no aparezcan muchos ponies en los primeros capítulos pero será recompensado más adelante ^^ =D. Se despide xGaMeRx**_


	3. ¿Destino o suerte?

El Mundo de los Sueños

By: xGaMeRx

**Nota:** **Lamento no haber subido un capitulo ayer, raramente me vino un dolor de cabeza que me impedía seguir escribiendo, algo avance antes del dolor pero no puede terminarlo**

**Bueno me sorprende que personas diferentes a mis amigos hayan leído el inicio de mi fanfic, eso me alegra mucho ^^, sus comentarios me encantaron, nunca creí que iba a recibir ese tipo de reviews, eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Saludos a ****OtakuMaster159**** que fue el primero en comentar y a ****kuroneko9****. Gracias chicos, sus comentario me ayudan mucho, y sin más que agradecer les dejo con la tercera parte del inicio de mi fanfic =D.**

**Capitulo** 03: ¿Destino o suerte?

_-Ya pasados unos días, mi vida seguía como de costumbre, simplemente que ahora en mis ratos de descanso las pasaba en internet al cual me gustaba mucho, aprendía cosas nuevas y a la ves podía divertirme con los juegos , tenía solo un pequeño problema, no podía estar tanto tiempo en mi portátil por la razón de que en ese momento estábamos en pleno verano y el calor esa sofocante produciendo que mi antena y mi portátil se calentaran demasiado y eso no era bueno, yo quería cuidar lo poco que tenia con mi vida a sí que siempre cuando sentía que se empezaba a calentar simplemente lo apagaba y salía a dar una vuelta con mi bicicleta para despejar la mente y terminar algún trabajo o tarea que podía tener pendiente del colegio, si no tenía nada simplemente me recostaba en mi cama y me dormía para luego volver al portátil._

_-Me registre en un sinfín de páginas, la mayoría de estas me alegraban el día, ya que su contenido era humorístico, aunque la mayoría de las cosas no las entendía completamente y simplemente las ignoraba._

_-En ese tiempo no necesitaba trabajar ya que me había comprado lo que quería y no tenía ninguna necesidad para otra cosa actualmente, aunque la idea de tener unos audífonos era muy tentadora, ya que no podía escuchar ningún tipo de música mientras mi abuela estaba en casa y eso me molestaba un montón._

_-Había descubierto grupos de música muy geniales y creo que ese estilo de música era el que más me atraía, bueno al principio me atraían por las letras de sus canciones ya que podían expresar lo que yo sentía solo en una canción._

_-Me apegue a la música de guitarras y tambores que algunos eran muy rápidos y me daban ánimos y energías cuando los escuchaba._

_-Averigüe que ese tipo de música los escuchaban ciertas personas llamadas metaleros al cual me pareció bien ya que este contenía muchos géneros distintos y lo encontraba fascinante._

_-Pero los grupos que mas me llamaban la atención eran: Warcry, Mago de Oz, Rhapsody y Dragoland. Estos eran grupos que me gustaban mucho unos combinaban el metal y la orquesta al cual me producía unos escalofríos y se me erizaban la piel al cual era una sensación agradable._

_-En mi colegio estábamos pasando una unidad que me interesaba, era la unidad de sonido al cual al principio era aburrido, era pura historia y razonamientos obvios, luego pasamos a un pequeño tema bastante corto al cual me atrajo mucho, era el tema de los audífonos y su sistema de audio y eso fue lo que mejor recordé._

_-Gracias a esta materia ya tenía el conocimiento necesario para poder elegir un buen par de audífonos por un bajo precio y no ser estafado por nadie._

_-Una tarde de un día sábado navegando normalmente por los mismos sitios de siempre, vi una extraña sombra que pude captar a reojo por mi ventana, esta se movió rápidamente hacia la calle, yo abrí la ventana para poder asomarme para así poder observar si esa extraña sombra, podría haber salido de la calle, al cual no podría ser, en mi rango de vista no se encontraba ni un alma ni nadie rondando por allí. Luego de creer que había sido algo producto de mi imaginación decidí cerrar la ventana, y al segundo de haberla cerrado vuelvo a ver la sombra, pero esta se encontraba cruzando la calle, no podía divisar muy bien lo que pudo haber sido, pero esta se fue alejando rápidamente a lo lejos, inmediatamente de dispuse a seguirla, tome mis zapatos que estaban debajo de la cama y me los puse, ya que siempre acostumbraba a andar descalzo en mi pieza, salgo de mi habitación muy rápidamente sin fijarme si estaba o no mi abuela, eso no me importaba, solamente sentía una gran curiosidad por la extraña sombra, Salí del departamento, tome mi bicicleta, cruce la calle y me decidí a seguir el camino que la extraña sombra había tomado, este se dirigía hacia la ciudad._

_-Ya en la ciudad había perdido completamente el rastro de la extraña figura, al cual al detenerme a descansar, volví a ver la extraña sombra pero con un poco mas de claridad, no era muy alta que digamos pero su agilidad era enorme, me monte de nuevo en mi bicicleta y la seguí por unos extraños callejones, al cual emanaban una extraña sensación de inseguridad aparte se podría observar que estos eran abandonados ya que la basura se encontraba tirada por todos y las murallas estaban completamente cubiertas de humedad y rallas sin sentido._

_-Pedaleando rápidamente con la bicicleta, a lo lejos logro observar una muralla, había llego al final del callejón, al cual me sorprendió ya que había notado claramente que la figura se había internado en el y era imposible que escapara ya que no había salida alguna, solamente había una extraña caja de cartón que estaba en sima de un barril muy grande, como si fuese uno de aceite, me baje de mi transporte y la apoye en un una muralla, me acerque con mucha curiosidad a la caja y me dirigí a abrirla. Debo confesar que era muy extraño que una caja que estaba completamente nueva y sellada estuviese en un lugar como este, al abrir l caja con mucha dificultad pude ver su contenido, no lo podía creer cuando lo vi, nunca pensé que me podría encontrar con esto… eran un par de geniales audífonos tipo auriculares, por el modelo que se podía apreciar a un costado de ellos, eran unos audífonos "Pioneer SE-M290"._

_-Luego de examinarlos bien y haber mirado a todos lados me dispuse a llevármelos a mi casa para probar que tal iban, después de todo necesitaba unos audífonos y si me los habían puesto enfrente mío, -"¿por qué no me los quedaría?"_

_-Ya en el departamento, fui directamente a mi pieza sin importar nada, entre me tire a la cama encendí mi portátil, busque una canción buena por youtube al cual correspondía al grupo Warcry "Ardo por dentro"_

**Nota: watch?v=XnE9O5dA658**

_-No podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, al principio la canción era lenta pero cuando comenzó fue lo más genial que me había pasado, sentía un sonido envolvente y no escuchaba ningún ruido aparte de la canción, en ese momento sentí un gran escalofrío por mi espalda y en ese momento después del solo se me erizaron los pelos, -"definitivamente esos audífonos que fueron presentados al frente de mi eran ¡perfectos!"._

_-Solo me quedaba la duda, ¿quién era esa figura que me dirigió a los audífonos?, como si fuese alguien que me conociera o si me espiara, pero eso no me preocupaba por que yo ya tenía audífonos nuevos._

_-Cuando no los ocupaba o salía a algún lado, me preocupaba de esconderlos junto a mi antena y mi portátil, yo en mi ropero tenía un mini escondite al cual guardaba mis cosas y mis audífonos nuevos, la antena la podía tapar fácilmente con ropa como si fuese un tipo de colgador._

_-Esa extraña sombra al cual yo había seguido no se presento nuevamente al cual creía que todo seguía normalmente como siempre, bueno eso creía yo._


	4. Un sueño - Parte 1

El Mundo de los Sueños

By: xGaMeRx

**Nota: Esta vez tendré más cuidado con los tiempos que a veces se me olvidan =(, tengo que aclarar que la historia comenzara luego del primer viaje a Equestria, ya que al principio todo parte cuando el protagonista empieza a contar su historia y lo que ha pasado hasta ese entonces, de ahí para adelante ya será más en primera y tercera persona. Me dicen que no me apure y quieren ver ponys D=, voy a utilizar el sistema de flashback que me recomendó ****OtakuMaster159**** y lo** **avisare de esta forma: -Flashback-. Ya sin más les dejo con la historia:**

**Capitulo** 04: Un sueño

-Recuerdo que ese día todo cambio:

**-Flashback-**

_-Un día viernes, yo me había despertado muy temprano, aproveche que ya estaba despierto y me levante de la cama, me puse el uniforme de mi colegio ya que en unas cuantas horas mas después del almuerzo tenía que dirigirme a mi establecimiento para el ultimo día de la semana, yo recordaba que sería una tarde difícil porque anteriormente me había comprometido con un profesor que le iba a ayudar a arreglar y formatear uno que otro computador, en mi mente empiezo a recordar el día anterior._

**-Flashback-**

_-Terminando la clase con el sonido de la campana, mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi mochila, se me acerco mi profesor de computación y me pregunto:"-¡Oye Jorge!, antes que te fueras, te quería pedir un pequeño favor, ¿si podrías quedarte mañana después de clases?, es que necesito un poco de ayuda con unos equipos y como yo se que tú tienes más conocimientos que los demás en el asunto, ¿si me podrías ayudar?"_

_-Al cual yo respondí: "-no hay ningún problema"._

_-Mientras iba caminando hacia la salida, me encuentro con mi profesor de electrónica y me recuerda:_

_-"Jorge, no se te olvide pasar a la sala de electrónica 3, ya que me debes una nota practica con la protoboard que no diste"_

_-Yo recordaba en ese momento que no había dado la practica porque fui retirado del salón, para ayudar a un profesor con problemas con su computador, y así no podría hacer la clase, además el profesor de computación estaba en medio de una prueba y no había nadie más para ayudarlo._

_-Afirme positivamente que mañana me iba a encontrar en esa sala sin falta alguna._

**-Fin del Flashback-**

_-Todo eso se me había juntado en un solo día, a si que simplemente fui a mi escondite, saque mis audífonos, mi portátil, destape la antena de la ropa, y procedí a colocarla en su sitio conectándola._

_-Cuando había encendido la computadora entre a las típicas paginas humorísticas de viñetas, pero seguía sin entender algunas, me pico la duda y la curiosidad, estas eran imágenes de ponys de múltiples colores, nunca había visto algo parecido, a simple vista se veía como una caricatura dedicada a las niñas pequeñas, mientras avanzaba en la pagina seguían apareciendo mas y mas imágenes de las mismas, sin más entre a una de ellas y leí la descripción, decía que la caricatura se llama "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic"._

_-Sin más detuve la música, me fui a youtube, escribí el nombre de la serie en el buscador con el capitulo 1. _

_-Mi reacción fue bien chistosa al saber lo que estaba viendo, en verdad parecía una serie para niñas, sin más me concentre leyendo los subtítulos para comprender la historia._

_-Luego de 22 minutos ya había terminado el capitulo, este quedaba en continuara, por lo que procedí a buscar el segundo capítulo._

_-Ya habían pasado otros 22 minutos más, y simplemente la serie me impacto mucho, sus personajes eran muy sencillos en cuanto al dibujo, cada uno tenía una característica especial por lo tanto se diferenciaba de las otras ponys._

_-Solo el primer y segundo capítulo me habían dejado una gran lección, la cual era la magia de la amistad, eso me dejo pensando un momento recordando que yo evitaba establecer la mayor parte del tiempo en mi colegio conversaciones de los demás, lo único que hacía era estar en clases callado y nada más._

_-Inmediatamente mi abuela me grita desde el comedor sacándome de mis pensamientos de golpe, esta me dice:_

_-"¡Jorge!, voy a salir, te deje un trozo de pan en la panera"._

_-Ya se me había olvidado que tenía que ir a clases, prepare mis cosas, eche mi trabajo a la mochila dentro de una carpeta, eche mi bolso de herramientas y mi cotona blanca._

_-Salí de mi habitación con mi mochila lista, la deje en el respaldo de la silla del comedor, mientras tosté el pan en la cocina y encendí la tetera para hacer un café, mientras esperaba sentía la curiosidad de seguir viendo mas capítulos pero eso tendría que esperar para el regreso de clases, otra vez fui despertado de mis pensamientos cuando empezó a sonar la tetera a la vez me avisaba que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, me prepare unas tostadas con mantequilla ya que era lo único que había y mi café._

_-Ya después de haber terminado de comer, me dirigí a tomar una ducha, seria pobre pero no cochino y cepillarme los dientes, al percatarme de la hora en el único reloj del departamento, ya sabía que tenía que ir partiendo, salí con mi mochila a la calle, desencadene mi bicicleta y me dirigí al colegio mientras observaba el paisaje, creo que ese día andaba un poco mas perdido que cualquier otro._

_-Ya en mi colegio, al final de la clase salgo de la sala para aprovechar mis minutos de descanso para dirigirme con mis herramientas a la sala "electrónica 3"._

_-Hice la practica perfectamente no tuve ningún problema, al contrario estaba más fácil que nunca, me demore tan poco que me sobraba tiempo para que mi profesor me revisara y como siempre saque la calificación más alta, -"No me sorprende, es común en ti, parece que serás un gran técnico cuando crezcas"- mi profesor me comento, al cual le agradecí lo que dijo, guarde todas mis cosas de nuevo en mi mochila junto con mi delantal blanco, me despedí y me retire de la sala para volver a mi salón correspondiente ya que tenía que entra a clases de nuevo._

_-Nuevamente al toque de la campana que daba fin de la clase, tenía que ir esta vez a la sala de computación para ayudar a mi profesor, llego a la sala, entro, lo saludo y me saco la mochila para ponerme mi cotona blanca para así no manchar mi ropa del colegio como era de costumbre._

_-Luego de terminar completamente de revisar, arreglar, y formatear los computadores y haber terminado ya me podía retirar._

_-En esto el profesor me dice –"Muchas gracias, te pondré una anotación positiva en tu hoja de vida y además quiero regalarte algo", en ese momento me había sentido extrañado, pensé –"¿como un profesor podría hacerme un regalo-?"._

_-En ese momento mi profesor me dice, "-Se por los problemas que has pasado, conozco tu situación actual y te quería recompensar con algo…, siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar cuando se te pide, además eres un excelente estudiante y creo que te mereces un premio por ello, ya que muchos de los alumnos no se enmeran en sacar buenas calificaciones teniendo una vida cómoda y sin problemas-". En ese momento voltea y me entrega un presente, cuando lo tomo con mis manos para empezar a abrirlo mi profesor me explica "-Este regalo va de parte de todos los profesores que te damos clases, espero que los disfrutes-". Ya abierto el regalo me doy cuenta que era un celular de los últimos, con música Wifi y todo lo que un computador podría tener, agradecido y casi saltando de la emoción, me dirijo a darle un abraso a mi profesor, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por mi mejilla, el profesor sin haberse dado cuenta de mi rápida acción termina correspondiéndome el abraso, debo decir que hace mucho tiempo que no dejaba salir mis sentimientos de esa manera como en ese día, luego de romper el abraso el profesor se despide de mi ya que era un poco tarde, yo todavía agradeciendo por el obsequio me retire de la sala y puse mi regalo en mi mochila, para recordar que era un celular "Sony Ericsson walkman Live"._

_-Salí del colegio con mi bicicleta, me monte sobre ella para tomar rumbo de vuelta al departamento._

_-Ya era un poco tarde, ojalá que mi abuela no se dé cuenta cuando llegue, ya que no había pensado en eso cuando acepte quedarme._

_-Dejo mi bicicleta amarrada para entrar, entro silenciosamente cargando la puerta para que no se arrastre ni haga ruido alguno, al asomarme me fijo que mi abuela se había quedado dormida viendo la tele como de costumbre._

_Simplemente me fui a la pieza para poder explorar mi nuevo regalo, ya allí cuelgo mi mochila sacando la pequeña caja, cierro la puerta y me dirijo a instalar mi antena y sacar mis audífonos._

_-Luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo yo ya sabía cómo funcionaba el equipo, sin problema alguno pude colocarle música, le puse todas las canciones de mis bandas favoritas, pero esta vez había una banda que yo no había puesto, esta venia integrada con el celular al cual no borre, era un álbum completo de "Metallica"._

_-Me gustaba como sonaba, creo que sería un nuevo grupo al cual debería escuchar ahora._

_-Luego de explorar mi nuevo móvil, vi algunos capítulos más de MLP FIM._

_-Sin darme cuenta, ya era tarde y con todo lo hecho en la tarde yo ya estaba lo suficientemente cansado para seguir en el portátil, procedí a guardarlo con mi antena, me puse ropa para dormir, y me quede con los audífonos puestos escuchando una canción de "Metallica" para ser precisos era "Orión"._

**NOTA: watch?v=Z6j63ImEKyo**

_Mientras empezaba a dar inicio a la canción, cada vez me iba relajando más y más, escuchaba los tambores a lo lejos, de una forma relajada empecé a quedarme dormido y la música cada vez mas se iba desapareciendo, hasta caer en un profundo sueño._

**-Sueño de Jorge-**

_-Qué extraño, me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, a lo lejos se podía ver un final con una luz muy brillante que cegaba mis ojos._

_-Me di vuelta para ver exactamente donde estaba, y en ese momento me sorprendí mucho, me vi a mi mismo, mientras dormía con los audífonos puestos._

_-"¡Wow!, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Me estoy muriendo?,! No!, ¡No!, ¡No puedo morir!, ¡Tengo apenas 17 años¡, ¡No llevo nada de mi vida¡, ¡No la he disfrutado para nada!"-, pero deje esos pensamientos de lado._

_- Pero al momento de mirar nuevamente hacia adelante, mire a lo lejos y me fijé que llevaba mis lentes puestos, ya que podía ver muy bien, era de nuevo esa extraña figura que corría, mejor dicho galopaba hacia la luz._

_-"¿¡Que podría ser eso?!, ¿Estaba galopando?, ¿Era acaso algún caballo?", no creo ya que era más pequeño que uno._

_-Dude un momento hasta que me decidí de una vez seguir a este caballo misterioso, que lo cubría con una capucha._

_-Corrí directamente hacia a luz, ella me atraía cada vez que me iba acercando, hasta que llegue al final y la luz brillo de tal manera que me segó perdiendo completamente la conciencia._

_-Desperté, y me empecé a sobar la cabeza, ya que me dolía mucho, me preguntaba que podría haber pasado en ese extraño lugar, en esto que me voy percatando que no estaba en mi pieza, estaba tirado en el suelo, mejor dicho en la tierra._

_-Habían arboles muy grandes, frondosos y viejos por todos lados, parecía un bosque._

_-Era tétrico, húmedo y a lo lejos se podría escuchar diversos sonidos muy extraños._

_-Al ponerme de pie, a lo lejos pude observar un sendero, al cual me podría sacar de este lugar donde quiera que me encontraba._

_-Luego de cierto tiempo mientras caminaba por el sendero, me percate que había una extraña casa, tenia forma de árbol, -"¡No!, No tenia forma de árbol, ¡Era un árbol gigante!._

_-Tenía dos ventanas circulares y al medio estaba la puerta, mientras más se acercaba la puerta era más pequeña,-"Pareciera que vivía algo que era más pequeño que yo"._

_- Por la ventanas se podía ver un resplandor amarillo, eso solo decía una cosa, había alguien allí y me podía ayudar a saber donde me encontraba._

**Continuara….**

**NOTA: muy bien chicos, ojala que les haya gustado este capítulo, me tomo bastante trabajo poder hacerlo, seguí sus consejos y cambie un poco la forma de escribir. Si se me llegase a pasar un error ortográfico pido disculpas de antemano. El próximo capítulo puede que lo haga en 2 días mas (ahora demoro más ya que los estoy haciendo más largos como me lo pidieron). De nuevo gracias por leer, se despide, xGaMeRx.**


	5. Un sueño - Parte 2

El Mundo de los Sueños

By: xGaMeRx

**Nota: Hola todos los Bronies y Pegasister que pueden estar leyendo esto, acá el 5 capitulo, ojalá que les sea de su agrado:**

**-**** Capitulo** 05: Un sueño - Parte 2

* * *

_-Me acerque a la casa árbol, me fije que en la parte superior de la puerta había un mascara tribal originaria de áfrica, -"No, no podía ser, -"¿Estaba en África?",- "No, eso es imposible, no lo creo"._

_- Luego saco mi cabeza lentamente por la ventana silenciosamente para no ser descubierto, observo el interior del árbol, allí se podría apreciar un lugar con muchas botellas y frascos de extraños líquidos misteriosos encima de repisas que estaban adosadas a las murallas._

_-Sin querer mientras piasava una piedra para poder mirar mejor, resbalo y me caigo, provocando un fuerte estruendo._

_-"Aush es me dolió", cuando me levantaba quejándome, vi que una extraña figura cuadrúpeda, parecía una cebra, pero más pequeña de lo normal, esta tenia unos aros dorados que colgaban de sus orejas y con unos anillos del mismo color en su cuello, me observaba con una mirada muy particular._

_-¿Era lo que en verdad estaba viendo?, ¿Era esa cebra de la serie de "My Little Pony"?, No, no podía ser eso posible, ella es solo un dibujo animado, es imposible que pueda existir, pero, frente a mí se encontraba._

_-Mientras me paraba del suelo sacudiéndome el pijama ya que este se llenó de tierra al caer, Zecora muy extrañada y asustada me pregunta, -"¿Que estabas haciendo espiando por la ventana?"._

_-Pensé por un momento, no creo que sepan nada del programa, así que evitare cualquier comentario y are pasar que no la conozco._

_-"Lo siento", le respondo, -"Es que yo aparecí en el suelo hace poco, en este extraño bosque y no sé donde estoy, seguí un camino que me llevo a tu casa y estoy perdido._

_-"¿Quién eres tú, o que eres?",- "¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?",-" ¿Por qué no eres un Pony?_

_-¿Cómo?, ¿Es cierto lo que mis oídos escucharon?, ¿Por qué no soy un Pony?_

_-¡Wow!, ¡eso significa que hay más!, puede que tenga la posibilidad de encontrarme con las demás ponys._

_- "Primero, soy un humano", le respondí._

_-Al escuchar esto Zecora se asusto un momento. _

_-"¿Un humano?, dijo Zecora al escuchar mi respuesta_

_-Yo asentí con mi cabeza, al hacer esto Zecora me inspecciona, mirándome por todos lados, me observaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, bueno eso no me extrañaba, pareciera que era la primera vez que veía a alguien como yo, pero esto ya se estaba volviendo molestoso._

_-"M… me estas incomodando un poco" le dije a Zecora, mientras ella se apartaba un poco ya que me estaba incomodando._

_-"Lo siento", me contesta Zecora, "Es que nunca había visto a alguien como tú, solo en descripciones de algunos viejos libros"._

_-"No te preocupes, no hay problema", en ese momento me sentí incomodo ya que como estaba con mi pijama me sentía raro estar vestido así en un bosque._

_-Ella se aleja un momento y entra a la casa, yo desde afuera de la casa, en la entrada de la puerta la veo de lejos buscando algo entre sus estantes de libros._

_-Mientras buscaba, se dio cuenta de que yo estaba afuera en la puerta al cual me habló -"Puedes pasar si gustas, puedes sentarte en ese sillón que está en la entrada", y me señaló con su casco el sillón._

_-Yo agache la cabeza para poder pasar por la puerta, ya que era un poco más pequeña de lo normal, ya dentro me dirigí a sentarme a esperar._

_-Mientras ella seguía buscando yo estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón, era cómodo pero era muy corto de patas, lo cual al sentarme me golpeo fuertemente contra él, cayendo como una bolsa de papas, Zecora al notar lo que me paso, volteo y solo me miró, no pudo evitar reír un poco de la situación, yo un poco avergonzado me sonroje un poco y solo mire para todos lados como si no hubiese pasado nada._

_-Yo miraba los extraños frascos y sus etiquetas que estaban esparcidos por toda la casa, algunas botellas tenían nombres extraños igualmente sus colores._

_-En el rincón de la casa había un caldero de color negro donde ella pareciera que hace sus extrañas pociones, a simple vista era mucho más grande de lo que se podía ver en la serie, era tal como un caldero de una bruja._

_-Mientras pensaba que podrían ser esos extraños nombres fui distraído por la cebra _

_-"¡Lo encontré!", grito Zecora como si hubiese encontrado algo preciado_

_-"Encontré el libro pada poderme informar, para así yo poderte ayudar"._

_-Huy que extraño también dice frases con versos como en la serie, pero lo decía menos amenudo._

_-Ella abrió el extraño libro y empezó a leer, luego se dirigió a sacar un piso de madera y se sentó delante de mí con el libro abierto y de vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observarme._

_-Luego me explicó -"Para nosotros no es común ver a un humano, creíamos que solo eran historias viejas de libros que ya nadie conoce"._

_-"¿De dónde vienes?" me pregunto Zecora, yo le respondí –"Yo vengo de la Tierra", Zecora al escuchar eso simplemente levanto su ceja en forma de pregunta._

_-"Bueno, ¿parece que nunca has escuchado de ella?", pregunte yo _

_-Zecora niega con la cabeza y luego hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que yo rompo el silencio para presentarme como debía, ya que a todo esto no lo había hecho_

_-"¡Hola!, sor Jorge, no nos habíamos presentado formalmente, un gusto de conocerte", y estire mi brazo esperando un saludo, a parte, tenía que hacer pasar como que yo no la conocía así para no levantar sospechas_

_-"Soy Zecora, no soy un Pony, soy una cebra yo vengo de las tierras lejanas de Equestria _

_-Y mientras me decía eso me contestaba el saludo con su pesuña._

_Parece que ya me estaba teniendo un poco más confianza._

_En ese momento Zecora me dice que iríamos a Ponyville_

_Yo pensé un momento y recordé, Ponyville…, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso conoceré a las mane six?_

_Yo me levanto del sillón que estaba sentado mientras Zecora se adentraba a su casa, al observarla me parece que fue por su morral ya que lo tenía puesto atravesando por su cabeza en su costado con el cual llevaba su libro y otras cosas más que no alcance a notar._

_-Salimos de la casa árbol y nos dirigimos caminando por un sendero peculiar que había al medio de los árboles._

_-Luego de unos segundos ella me explica –"Actualmente estamos caminando por un sendero al cual nos llevara a un pueblo cercano, allí tengo una amigas que podrían ayudar "._

_- Zecora seguía preguntándome cosas, "¿Tu especie que come y porque usas tanta ropa? _

_-Primero le respondí sobre la ropa ya que no quería responderle la primera pregunta porque podría reaccionar mal._

_-"Nuestra especie no tiene un pelaje abultado para poder cubrirnos de los fuertes fríos que asechan en la tierra y que perfectamente podríamos morir de hipotermia al llegar al extremo de congelarnos", Zecora había comprendido –"Entonces de donde tu vienes es un lugar muy frio"_

_-"No todo el tiempo, también tenemos estaciones donde hace tanto calor que tenemos que sacarnos casi toda la ropa para aminorar el calor". Estas preguntas no me molestaban en lo absoluto, ya que ella pareciera apreciar todo lo que respondía con tanta admiración como nunca antes lo había hecho alguien._

_Entonces Zecora respondió, -"Porque no te sacas eso que llevas puesto, ya que aquí no hay tanto frio como en tu mundo". ¿Qué podría responder a eso…? -"No puedo ya que nuestra especie le avergüenza andar sin nada puesto, es como algo natural de nosotros"._

_-Zecora comprendió y simplemente me respondió cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa, yo en ese momento me avergoncé un poco._

_-Parece que Zecora olvido la otra pregunta mejor no le recuerdo nada…_

_-Quería pasar desapercibido la 2 pregunta, ya que los ponys son vegetarianos creo que les asustaría si supiera que yo soy omnívoro._

_-Pero no pude evadir su pregunta cuando la volvió a decir –"Y dime, ¿de que se alimenta tu especie?, me quedé en silencio un momento y le respondí "M… nuestra especie es omní" y fui interrumpido por la extraña reacción que Zecora tubo, se aleja de mi rápidamente con sus orejas echadas para atrás mientras me miraba muy asustada, yo me acerque a ella pero fui detenido cuando ella me hablo –"No te acerques, por favor, no me hagas daño, no me comas!"._

_-Wow esto me lo esperaba pero no tan así. Me acerco lentamente para que no tuviese miedo y me agacho para quedar a su altura para mirarla directamente a los ojos, no había notado que el color de sus ojos era azulado._

_Le dije suavemente –"No tengas miedo por favor, no te are daño, no como ponys y menos cebras y mucho menos a alguien como tú, no tengo nada para hacerte daño", me abrí un poco de piernas y mostré mis brazos, manos y me remangue el pijama a la altura de los hombros para que pudiese observar que no podía dañarla, "No tengo garras, solo tengo uñas, además al ser omnívoro no solamente como carne también puedo perfectamente alimentarme de ensaladas y frutas"._

_-Zecora más tranquila vuelve a acercarse a mí,-"Disculpa por comportarme así, es que no te conozco y al decirme que comías carne me asuste", ella se disculpó por lo ocurrido, yo sonrío –"No hay problema, cualquiera hubiese reaccionado de esa forma al ver una especie diferente y más aun si esta hablara", debía ser sincero tener a alguien diferente alado mío aun mas un personaje de una caricatura que me agradaba lo hacía más ameno compartir una conversación ya que eso no lo hacía nunca en la tierra. _

_-Luego de un poco mas de caminata el silencio fue roto por la palabra de Zecora, "Hemos llegado", lo veía y no lo creía, frente a mi estaba la ciudad más colorida, pintoresca, hermosa, apacible que había visto es mi corta y amargada vida, habían casas y tiendas de todos los colores._

_Al salir del bosque Everfree, cruce el puente que separaba a estos dos, -"Ven sígueme Jorge, te llevare con la amiga que te mencioné, no vive muy lejos de aquí"._

_-¿Porque no aceptar?, estaba en Ponyville._

_-Mientras caminábamos adentrándonos al pueblo los ponys del sector me miraban asustados entrando a sus casas aterrados por la criatura que combinaba por las calles._

_-Zecora se rio –"no te preocupes, es normal que reaccionen así al ver a alguien como tú, yo ya he pasado por esto antes, así que no te preocupes por su reacción, puede que después se acostumbren a ti", Zecora me miro soltó y una sonrisa y me giño el ojo._

_-"Ok" le respondí como si no hubiese sabido que había visto ese capitulo donde le paso eso. Además yo ya estaba acostumbrado que las personas no se me acerquen muy amenudo porque solo suelo hablar solamente de electrónica, modding de computadores y juegos._

_-Ya caminando a lo que mi vista alcanzaba a ver, se observaba un árbol gigante con ventanas en el, era la biblioteca del pueblo, y la casa de Twilight._

_-Ya a unos metros de la puerta de la biblioteca, diviso una pequeña figura morada que venía corriendo a lo lejos, parecía que tenía prisa en la forma y velocidad que avanzaba. Ya cuando se encontraba más cerca pude divisar que era Spike, el fiel asistente numero uno de Twilight._

_-Spike venia corriendo y gritaba el nombre de Twilight - ¡Twilight hay un mounstro en el bosque Everfree! Esto lo repetía seguidamente mientras se acercaba a la casa, monstro pensé yo….Creo que se trataba de mí._

_-Spike al verme no se dio cuenta que por su camino se encontraba una piedrecita, lo cual hizo que se callera, inmediatamente fui donde estaba él y lo ayude a pararse, -"Cuidado amigo, fíjate por donde caminas", el agradecido sin darse cuenta quien lo había ayudado se va poniendo de pie apoyándose un poco de mi pierna, -"Gracias amigo" me dijo Spike, "No, hay problema, ¿Estás bien?", Spike se sacudió el polvo de sus piernas y su torso, "Si, no pasa nada no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño... Aaaaahhhaa" grito Spike, este se había percatado que el supuesto "mounstro" lo tenía alado de él todo el tiempo, me miro con espanto alejándose de mí corriendo hacia la biblioteca mientras gritaba el nombre de Twilight, -"¡Twilight!, el mounstro está aquí, me va a comer… ¡Ayudaaaa!", mientras el dragón se adentraba a la biblioteca gritando, suspire, "Aquí de nuevo…."._

_-Zecora me quedo mirando por un momento y se rio, yo la quede mirando y no pude aguantar soltar una pequeña risa de lo ocurrido, para luego voltear a ver la puerta de la biblioteca._

_-De la biblioteca salía un pequeño pony, una unicornio mejor dicho, su pelaje era fino y súper corto de color lila, con una crin de color azul oscuro al igual que su cola con unos mechones rosados de dos tonalidades, si... era ella, era Twilight Sparkle._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

**NOTA: bien por fin pude terminar el capitulo luego de 1 semana de pensarlo editarlo ordenando ideas y todo, lo siento por la espera pero no quería entregar un trabajo mediocre y menos en una parte al cual esperaban con ansias. Se despide xGaMeRx, no se olviden de comentar su punto de vista y opinión del capítulo, cualquier duda idea o algo relacionado la aceptaré, para así mejorar la historia y yo como fanficnero (no sé si exista esa palabra xD).**

**-Saludo y un Brohoof a los lectores.**


	6. Lo cotidiano, ¿o no tan cotidiano?

El Mundo de los Sueños

By: xGaMeRx Jorandxd

**Nota: afff ya no sé qué decir, tengo vergüenza y a la vez me siento una basura, hace muchos meses prometí que este capítulo estaba casi listo, jajaja gran mentira me faltaba más de la mitad y el solo hecho de corregirlo mi pereza salía a flote postergando cada vez más el capitulo. Los juegos tomaron control en mí perdiendo iniciativa de la historia y dejándola en segundo plano. Luego de muchos meses he aquí el capitulo que mis conocidos tanto me han molestado para sacar, ojalá que sea de su agrado:**

**-**** Capitulo** 06: "Lo cotidiano, ¿o no tan cotidiano?"

_Si, era ella, la unicornio lila la fiel estudiante de la Princesa Celestia, era tal cual como en la serie, por supuesto su altura era considerable igual que con la de Zecora. _

_Mientras yo la miraba cuidadosamente de cascos a cabeza viendo cada uno de sus rasgos, o sea, uno no ve un unicornio morado parlante todos los días, y menos uno de una caricatura._

_Ella hacía lo mismo observándome rápida pero suspicazmente como yo a ella, era todo un vicho raro, nos quedamos un buen tiempo parados cruzando miradas como si nada y observando las características del otro que teníamos al frente._

_Mientras seguíamos con lo nuestro Spike el pequeño dragón empezó a jalarle muy suavemente la cola de Twilight para llamar su atención, este seguía escondido por el miedo que me tenía detrás de ella ocupándola como un especie de escudo._

_La primera en romper el incomodo silencio fue Twilight._

_-"¿De verdad nos comerás a todos?, por tu tamaño lo dudo-._

_- "Por que si es así te aseguro que no dejare que lastimes a nadie de aquí, o veras las consecuencias"._

_Twilight se puso en posición amenazante. Yo asustado empiezo a retroceder mientras unas gotas de sudor se hacían presente en mi rostro por la situación en la que me encontraba, empiezo a retroceder mientras Twilight se me acercaba cada vez más de una manera asechadora haciendo especie de luz de su cuerno. _

_Spike del miedo se alejó de Twilight y se acercó a la cebra –"Esto se pondrá feo"-. _

_Yo sudando ya del miedo, no podía decir ninguna palabra por la razón de que no se me venía nada a la cabeza para poder tranquilizarla, y lo único que pude hacer fue gritar el nombre de Zecora antes que Twilight se me abalanzara arriba mío empujándome y cayendo de espaldas al piso._

_Wow como pesaba este pony, por lo menos eran unos sesenta kilos sobre mí, si es que no eran más, no era lo que esperaba a simple vista en la serie, pero pensándolo bien, son ponys, son caballos más pequeños pero estos hablan, tienen capacidades de raciocinio y además agregarle que algunos tienen magia, otros alas o simplemente la gran fuerza de un pony de tierra._

_Mientras Twilight me amenazaba haciendo brillar su cuerno juntando una gran cantidad de energía en él, la sensación de tener energía pura apuntándome directamente a mi rostro era bastante extraña, como si hubiese frio y calor juntos, electrizante imposible de describir con mis propias palabras. _

_Antes de dispararme con esa cosa me grita._

–"_¿Qué tienes para defenderte, acaso usaras esas garras? No te atrevas a hacer ningún daño a mis amigos, ¿Entendiste?, porque en este preciso instante puedo acabar contigo"-._

_-"Detente Twilight, no juzgues a un desconocido sin saber nada de él y no saber bien su objetivo"-._

_Twilight escuchando a su amiga cebra retiro sus pezuñas de mi pecho porque hasta la respiración ya me estaba faltando de tanto peso sobre mí, mientras el rayo de su cuerno se fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. _

_-"¿Por qué me dices que me detenga?, mira sus garras podrían lastimar a cualquiera._

_-"Basta por favor, déjame levantarme, ¡¿Zecora por favor puedes explicarle que no le haré daño a ningún pony de por aquí?!"- Contesto un poco enojado porque ya la situación en la que estaba acostado boca arriba me molestaba. Comprendo porque Twilight reacciono así pero el dolor que me provocó el estrellón mas la caída me hacía imposible poder levantarme por mi cuenta, además no tengo una gran resistencia ni condición física para soportar eso. Cuando me levante gracias a la ayuda de Zecora que me ofreció su casco, sentí un gran dolor que me punzaba en la parte baja de mi espalda. _

_-"!Ouch¡…, mi espalda… me duele un poco"-._

_-"Twilight te aseguro que tiene una buena explicación del porque de su presencia por estos lugares, además creo que se lastimó"-._

_-"Bueno si tu lo dices Zecora te creeré, pero no le tengo buena espina a lo que sea que él sea, si quieres puedes pasar adentro de la biblioteca para que descanses de la envestida que te proporcione, pero recuerda que mis ojos siempre estarán sobre ti"-._

_-"Bueno si insistes no hay problema y no, no dañaré a nadie, además esta espalda me ha quedado adolorida"._

_Ya me estaba aburriendo que a cada rato me mirara como una cosa rara, yo desde tiempo que la conozco a través de un show de televisión y ella como nunca ha visto un humano en su vida se alarma tanto._

_Los cuatro pasamos a dentro de la biblioteca por una puerta de madera, Spike con un poco de miedo se adelanto y entro antes de nosotros corriendo rápidamente._

_Cuando ya entré a la biblioteca alcance a ver al pequeño dragón subiendo los últimos escalones cerrando la puerta de golpe, uff parece que en verdad me teme, pero bueno, cuando se aclare esto ruegue que no lo siga haciendo._

_Twilight nos invito a tomar asiento y nos acomodemos, pero Twilight no soltaba la mirada que iba dirigía en mi en todo momento._

_-"Bueno Twilight, todo comenzó por la mañana, cuando salí a buscar una hiervas que necesitaba para unas pociones, me adentre al bosque a buscar dichas hierbas, pero mientras cortaba algunas sentí un gran remezón y un fuerte cambio en el clima pero no le tomé mucha importancia y continúe con mi recolección. Al llegar a la casa a preparar las pociones me sentí observada, al voltear logre divisar por mi ventana a un extraño ser, al salir a observar me he encontrado con él, dice que no es de por aquí y no sabe cómo llegó, lo único que recuerda fue despertar en medio del bosque Everfree, parece un mono sin pelo pero más erguido, nunca había visto algo como eso"-._

_Twilight escuchaba todo y de vez en cuando se llevaba su casco a su mentón para una pose mas pensativa o que se yo. _

_Las dos conversaban como si yo no estuviese allí, me aburrí que me ignoraran y me trataran como si fuese una criatura cualquiera y sin pensamientos._

_-"Hola, si no se han fijado sigo aquí y si quieres Twilight te puedo contar mi parte de la historia ya que creo que el que sabe la historia soy yo"-._

_Las dos me miraron un poco asustadas por la forma que reaccione de haberlas interrumpido de su charla._

_-"Primero para comenzar no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí, segundo no me traten como una bestia o un animal cualquiera porque no lo soy, también tengo pensamientos, tengo un nombre y me puedo sentir ofendido igualmente que ustedes, así que por favor dejen de tratarme como un vicho raro"-._

_Zecora iba a decir algo pero Twilight la interrumpe, -"Y entonces, ¿cómo explicas esas garras que tienes?".-_

_-"Y dale con la burra al trigo, primero no son garras, son uñas y no son capaces de desgarrar nada, además me las corto ya que lo hombres no las usamos largas"-._

_-"Ah, ¿entonces las mujeres si?, ¿ellas son las que cazan?"-._

_-"Noooo, es solo por estética nada más"-. _

_-"Ah, bueno si lo dices así m… Creo que te debo una disculpa, además lo que me ha dicho Zecora mas tus comportamientos actuales no creo que seas peligroso, pero tampoco te doy la confianza suficiente para no estar vigilándote"-._

_-"Bueno eso es mejor que nada, además ya me estaba aburriendo de que me vieras como alguien dañino"-._

_En ese momento mi estomago dio un gruñido al cual llamó la atención de las dos al mismo tiempo._

_M… desde que llegue aquí no he podido comer nada, se está haciendo tarde, habrán pasado unas cuantas horas desde que desperté aquí y mi estomago se está haciendo presencia delante de todos. Me sonroje al instante que las dos se me quedaron observándome y no pude evitar reír un poco por la situación e involuntariamente puse mi brazo detrás de la cabeza en señal de vergüenza "-Lo siento…"-. _

_Twilight me observa. "-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto ella._

_-"M… creo que sí, desde que llegue aquí abran pasado unas horas y no he comido nada"-._

_-"Te puedo dar de comer, pero no pienses que te daré carne, tendrás que conformarte con lo que comemos nosotros"-._

_-"Ok, no hay problema, además no me gusta tanto la carne como para morir si no la consumo"-._

_-"Y dime humano, ¿qué te gustaría comer?"-._

_-"Prefiero que no me digas humano y me llames por mi nombre si es que no hay problema, y ahora que lo menciono mi nombre es Jorge, bastante común pero bueno, yo no lo escogí"-._

_-"Bueno, Jorge, ¿qué te gustaría comer? Tengo unas manzanas por parte de una amiga, heno, zanahorias y lechuga._

_-"No está mal pero por el heno paso… mi especie no puede digerir eso me produciría daño"-._

_-"Ah… bueno entonces lo demás está bien"-, Twilight llama a Spike con un grito que casi me deja sordo, solo un pequeño pitillo me dejó sonando por unos segundos._

_Zecora al notar mi reacción se da cuenta de que quede un poco alterado por el grito de su amiga._

_-"¿Estás bien?, parece que tu especie tiene un oído un poco delicado"-._

_-"Si… estoy bien gracias, aunque mis oídos no estén en perfectas condiciones por escuchar mucha música pero no te preocupes, no fue nada"-, no sabía que Twilight gritaba tan fuerte, en la serie no lo pareciera._

_Twilight se disculpa de su grito mientras se veía que Spike bajaba las escaleras al llamado de su amiga._

_-"Dime Twilight, ¿que necesitas?"- pregunta el dragón como si fuese su mayordomo o algo por el estilo, me parece que en la serie como aquí no cambian mucho las cosas, bueno aquí en este mundo es su ayudante N°1, pero para mí sigue siendo como un esclavo, casi, bueno no tanto porque lo hace de buena gana._

_-"Necesito que prepares una comida para, Jorge el humano, ¿verdad?-._

_-"Si, solo Jorge"-._

_-"Vamos a la mesa por mientras Spike prepara la comida, dice Twilight"-._

_Los tres avanzamos por la gran sala cubierta por muchos estantes rellenos de libros de muchos colores y cubiertas, hasta llegar a una mesa que estaba casi alado de la cocina, se podría decir que es como un comedor, Zecora se saca su bolso con el libro que traía consigo al cual Twilight se lo recibe levitándolo y dejándolo colgado en una especie de percha que tenía cerca, mientras ellas se "sentaban", me quedaron mirando como la silla se me acomodaba perfectamente al porte a diferencia de las dos._

_Bueno pareciera que estas sillas son iguales a las de mi mundo pensé._

_Sin darme cuesta Spike grito desde la cocina"-¡Está lista la comida, voy con los platillos a la mesa enseguida¡"-._

_¡Wow que rápido!, si ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos desde que entro a cocinar, pero bueno no soy nadie para juzgar a un mundo con ponies de colores parlantes, además solo comen frutas verduras y heno._

_Spike traía los platos con un poco de miedo, ya que se le notaba que le tiritaba la charola con las comidas mientras la dejaba en la mesa._

_A Twilight Spike le trajo un sándwich de margaritas, a Zecora un plato de vegetales mixtos, Spike para sí mismo trajo una porción de heno frito acompañado de unas gemas._

_Que increíble como un dragón de tan pequeño tamaño en mi mundo sea tan caro de alimentar, con solo su plato podrías pagarle comida ropa y educación a niños necesitados, pero bueno aquí no hay pobreza, o eso creo yo._

_Sin olvidar Spike me dejo mi plato un poco lejos de mi alcance, pero no lo culpo, al parecer sigue temiéndome. Cuando recibí el plato solo le conteste con un movimiento de mi cabeza cerrando los ojos y mostrando una sonrisa, a ver si así se tranquilizaba un poco, -"Gracias Spike, se ve delicioso"-, pero al parecer no surgió efecto._

_En frente de mi tenía una variedad de verduras y frutas tal como Zecora pero en mayor cantidad, al parecer Spike noto que al ser más grande necesitaba un poco mas de ración, eso se agradece, ya que estaba muerto de hambre._

_Cuando estaba a punto de dirigir una porción de comida a la boca, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de golpe provocando un gran estruendo en toda la biblioteca, asustados todos nos levantamos de nuestros puestos para ver el motivo tan abrupta interrupción._

_Eran unos pegasos blancos muy idénticos entre sí, con armaduras doradas, al parecer son los soldados de la princesa Celestia, pero, ¿que podrían estar haciendo aquí?... ah bueno…. Debieron enterarse de mi llegada._

_En un acto de amabilidad los saludé. –"Buenas noch…", pero no alcance a terminar la frase porque sin darme cuenta un pegaso muy sigiloso y velozmente se paro detrás de mí, solo para sentir un gran dolor en la nuca y caer inconsciente nuevamente al suelo. Mientras perdía la razón podía escuchar como Twilight discutía con los soldados, sus voces se repetían constantemente como eco dentro de mi cabeza mientras me apoderaba un fuerte sueño._

_Estaba de vuelta en ese lugar, sombrío y misterioso, a lo lejos no se alcanzaba a ver nada, solo vacio y oscuridad, mi cuerpo estaba prácticamente flotando, podía ver a través de mi cuerpo, semitransparente, como fantasma me desplace alrededor. A lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño destello. Al no haber nada más que hacer me desplazaba a ese misterioso destello al cual cada vez que me acercaba se iba haciendo más y más grande, me atraía inconscientemente luego de unos minutos de acercarme. Ya a unos metros se veía un resplandor enorme, como si de un túnel saliese. Este era muy diferente al que había visto con anterioridad, no emanaba calor o la paz que daba el otro destello, sino que se sentía confusión, frio y sobretodo miedo. Me arme de valor y con la punta de mi dedo alcé mi mano y toque la luz, al hacerlo todo se fue a blanco sin tener escapatoria, sentía que mi cuerpo caía repetidas veces por el vacio sin poder detenerme._

_**-Fin del sueño-**_

_Vuelvo a despertar, me siento cansado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invade, empiezo a abrir mis ojos lentamente, veo a mí alrededor y veo mi habitación, mi antena conectada mi notebook encima de la cama ya apagado por que se le acabo la batería. Ya era de día, al parecer había tenido uno de los sueños más extraños y a la vez tan real, pero bueno, era el mundo real y lo otro solo era una fantasía… lástima… me hubiese gustado poder seguir fantaseando y no tener que seguir en este mundo._

_Me saco mis audífonos, me saco mi descargado notebook que posaba en mi pecho, tomo a ambos y los guardo cuidadosamente en mi escondite, luego desconecto los cables de mi antena y le hecho unas ropas para taparla, decido bajar a tomar desayuno, mi boca apesta, mi estomago ruge más que nunca, ya llegaba a doler de tanta hambre que tenía._

_Me pongo mi ropa de casa, una polera simple sin lujos ni nada, unos pantalones de gabardina azules y unos gastados zapatos grises._

_Me aproximo a la cocina por mi comida y recibo un muy genial buen día…_

_-"! Ya era hora que despertaras, has estado durmiendo toda la mañana"!-._

_Volteo mi cabeza para observar el reloj de la muralla y solo eran las 11:00_

_-"Pero si solo son las once, además es sábado, no tengo clases"-._

_-"A mí no me importa si es sábado o si tienes clases, si quieres comer tendrás que ir a comprar pan a la ciudad porque se acabo-"_

_Afff… que rabia, que mas da no puedo alegar nada, total este no es mi departamento y yo no lo pago, por lo menos me da dinero para ir a comprarlo._

_-"Bueno, iré a comprar, que mas da…"_

_-"Toma ve y compra con esto-"_

_Bah que poco, alcanzara para unos cuantos panes, pero por lo menos hay mantequilla para untarle._

_Voy a mi habitación sin que mi abuela se diera cuenta, saco mis audífonos y mi celular para ir escuchando música de camino hacia la ciudad, entonces mi estomago vuelve a rugir._

_Ahhh que dolor, ojalá que el pan este recién horneado, así me evito tener que calentarlo._

_Salgo del departamento y le saco la cadena a mi bicicleta para ponerme en marcha._

_Coloco el reproductor de mi celular aleatorio y me pongo a escuchar música mientras pedaleo mi por la carretera._

_El camino es un poco largo pero con música todo pasa más rápido…. Creo. Había una temperatura ambiente más o menos normal, habían unas cuantas nubes que se avecinaban por el norte, al parecer puede que llueva dentro de unas horas._

_Uno que otro auto pasaba pero eran muy escasos. Luego de unos cuantos minutos después empiezo a entrar a la ciudad, tiene un cartel que dice "bienvenido a Ch…" _

_Bah no alcance a leer, pero bueno pasemos de inmediato al supermercado._

_Llego a los estacionamientos de autos, a lo lejos alcanzo a ver una rejilla para dejar mi bicicleta, ojala que no me cobren por dejarla allí, no tengo dinero para pagar vengo con lo justo._

_Entro a la tienda y me dirijo a la sección de panadería, cojo los panes, al parecer están recién hechos, que bien, mientras una chica los pesaba alcance a mirar a la sección de los frigoríficos, observo el valor de la bolsa de pan para inmediatamente adentrar mi mano al bolsillo para ver cuánto dinero traía consigo, bien, me sobra dinero para comprar un paté._

_Bueno mi debilidad era siempre comer un pan con mantequilla y pate de ave, pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, en Equestria esto se consideraría canibalismo… que mal aunque es de ave, nunca había dudado de esta forma, creo que ese sueño me afecto demasiado, será mejor no llevarlo y quedarme con el vuelto, bueno, ¿algo bueno tendré que sacar a esto, no?_

_Me dirijo con mi única compra entre mis brazos hacia la caja para cancelar, pero para peor, me encuentro con una larga fila solo para pagar unos cuantos panes…_

_Después de una larga espera cancelo mi compra y guardo el vuelto en mi bolsillo pero un chico de contextura delgada y baja diría que tendría unos catorce años, con pelo castaño claro no muy largo con una vestimenta ideal para estar parado en un largo periodo de trabajo, él me había pasado mi bolsa con lo que compre, me llamó la atención este chico, saque el puñado de monedas que tenía en mi bolsillo y se las pase, no era mucho, pero para el chico pareciera arto, me miro con una sonrisa muy particular y me respondió con un fuerte –"Gracias"._

_Bueno ahora no tengo dinero para mí, pero puede que ese chico lo necesite más que yo, eso me deja con una extraña sensación que me es difícil describir, aunque igual quería quedarme con las monedas._

_Saliendo del supermercado pude notar un desagradable olor en el ambiente y un sonido bastante molesto, un auto tenía problemas para poder partir en el estacionamiento y estaba provocando una gran cantidad de humo negro al cual me desagradaba bastante._

_Como nosotros arruinamos el ambiente en el que estamos y no nos damos ni cuenta, pero bueno yo solo soy un alguien, no soy importante para nadie, así que mis pensamientos creo que tampoco lo son._

_Saque la llave del bolsillo mientras caminaba a pasos firmes y rápidos al estacionamiento para liberar mi transporte así dirigirme a mi departamento… jajá mí departamento… ojalá._

_Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y conecte nuevamente mis audífonos que no menor al porte y al peso siempre los traía colgando de mi cuello, puse una buena canción para sacarme de la cabeza mis pensamientos._

_Ya a través de la carretera devuelta al departamento con el pan comprado, ya había pasado sus buenos minutos y no quiero que el pan se enfríe, mi estomago rugía al ritmo de la canción al cual escuchaba, la bolsa con el pan la traía con migo colgando en el mango de la bicicleta, no aguantaba más con el hambre, así que deslice mi mano a través de la bolsa para sacar un trozo de pan. Mientras intentaba tomar el pan que se me escurría de los dedos yo seguía pedaleando, cuando de la nada, sin fijarme a lo que venia aproximándose frente a mi… era un camión enorme que venía casi sin control, precisamente el necesario para arrollarme y acabar de una vez con mi vida… pero algo muy extraño sucedió, al momento que sacaba el pan de la bolsa que colgaba del manubrio algo muy entraño invadió mi cuerpo, fue rodeado por una extraña y confortable aura, sentía que todo iba a estar bien aunque un camión de casi 2 toneladas estaba solo unos metros de mi …_

_Cerré mis ojos esperando que todo acabara de una vez, sentir el frio y duro metal acabando con mi vida lo más pronto posible, no quería sufrir mas pero en ese momento sentí que esa aura que me invadía mi cuerpo, con un movimiento brusco movió mi bicicleta y con migo en ella, fuimos arrastrados hacia el otro lado de la pista de la carretera evitando que el camión me diera de lleno, rápidamente intento tomar el descontrolado manubrio al sentir que esa energía dejaba de controlarme, trataba de con todas mis fuerzas tomar el control, iba tan rápido que sin percatarme a lo lejos alcance a divisar un bache, la rueda delantera se incrusto en el bache deteniendo la bicicleta de golpe enterrándome el manubrio en el estomago y cayendo de lleno al piso, luego mis parpados estaban pesados pero el dolor del impacto se estaba esfumando, cada vez mis ojos se iban cerrando mas y mas hasta que perdí la conciencia._

**Nota: Y esto fue toda la espera, no es la gran cosa pero me esforcé arto en hacerla, en mi tiempo libre si no jugaba era ir al pre universitario o simples trabajos de mi liceo. Para ser sincero mi hobby no es escribir, mas me apasiona leer, sobre todos fanfics de la serie que tanto me gusta, he leído tantos buenos que comparándolos con la mía menos ganas me daban para seguir escribiendo. Las ideas siguen en pie en mi cabeza, no estoy bloqueado, solo que soy demasiado flojo para escribir lo mismo de lo que leo. Me despido y nos leemos en el capítulo 7 que puede que saque pronto o en muchas semanas o meses, no sé todo depende si gusta que continúe ya que sus comentarios son una cachetada (combo) para reaccionar y seguir. **


End file.
